


The Place Where I Belong

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drunk Texting, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: After a case in which Dean and Cas pretended to be a couple, Dean wishes more than ever it was real. However, when Cas makes it clear that he's not interested and heads off on a small case with Jack, Dean takes the rejection to heart.Will a drunk text ruin or save everything?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 32
Kudos: 318
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	The Place Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aidokime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidokime/gifts).



> Guys. What week is this? I mean seriously. _record scratch pause_ It's week 34? What is this blasphemy?
> 
> So, the awesome Aidokime gave me this prompt a while ago, and I'm sorry that I'm just now getting around to it. "Someone texts 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone,' but it ends up saying 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you.'"
> 
> I figured out how to do it justice!
> 
> ...I hope.
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean had never been more happy to see the bunker.

Sure, the last hunt was a success, and yeah, he and Cas had figured out why people were being taken. But at what expense? When Sam had given the case to the pair of them, he somehow had forgotten to mention that the case involved couples.

The few days that Dean had spent with Cas had been absolute bliss. They needed to blend into the rest of the population, and the public displays of affection had been everything that Dean had ever dreamed of. Cas' hand felt right in his, Cas' arms around his shoulders in a hug felt like home.

And the scratch from Cas' scruff on his cheek from a quick kiss? Well, call Dean cheesy, but it was Heaven on earth, and that Heaven was named Cas.

Once Dean parked Baby in the garage, the charade was over. Cas was back to his unreadable poker face, the hand holding stopped, and Dean felt cold. He missed the warmth Cas showed him at the resort, he ached for any hint of it. Even if it were fake.

Dean grabbed his duffel out of the trunk, leaving Cas to his own devices, and booked it to his room. The faster he could get away from Cas, as much as it hurt, the better.

Once in his room, he threw his bag on the floor, wincing at the sound it made, thinking that maybe something broke in it. Dean let out a heavy sigh and dragged his hand down his face.

A knock at the door had Dean flinch, and the voice from the other side brought him no additional comfort.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas' deep, gravelly voice was muffled by the door. "I know you were injured, do you need me to take a look at it?"

Dean shook his head. The injury was minor compared to others he had received before. A sprained wrist that clicked when Dean turned it a certain way? Cas didn't need to look at that.

"I'm fine, Cas." Dean let out a deep breath quietly before picking his bag back up and setting it gently on the bed. He unzipped it and started digging through it, looking for something to stabilize his wrist.

"If you're sure." There was a pause from the other side of the door, and Cas started speaking again. "I have a text from Eileen. She and Sam will be back in an hour or so."

"Are they requesting food or something?" Dean asked before thinking. He closed his eyes and shook his head, cursing himself.

"They wanted to know if they needed to stop before coming back to the bunker." A pause again. "I can check the fridge while you unpack. Tell them what we need."

Dean nodded, despite Cas not being able to see him. "Yeah, Cas. That sounds good." Dean pulled out an ace wrap from the bag and sat on the bed. "Tell them that I'll make whatever they bring home, as long as they don't make me eat rabbit food."

"A salad never hurt anyone, Dean." Cas sighed. "But very well."

Dean waited until he heard Cas' footsteps retreating before he started wrapping his wrist up. He thought of the monster, a water nymph, how it threw him, and he landed on his wrist wrong, how Cas went berserk and took down the creature. Dean thought of Cas doing that because Cas loved him. Not because they were there to hunt the monster.

Dean tested the wrap, finding it passable, and stood back up. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked to the door, a simple wish crossing his mind.

He wished that the past few days had been real, and not a façade made up to defeat a monster.

…

Two hours later, while curled up in the Deancave watching TV, another voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts. "Hey, Dean."

"Sammy." Dean stayed focused on the TV, a wave of anger building up in his belly.

"How'd it go?" Sam plopped on the couch next to Dean. Dean moved over to give his moose of a younger brother more room. "Cas said it was a nymph or something?"

Dean looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Water nymph. Was jealous of the love between the couples. It kidnapped all of the people to try and figure out how to get that for itself."

"Oh yeah? Did you free the missing people? How? I need to put this on file."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean curled his knees to his chest. "I'm trying to watch my show."

Sam went quiet for a moment. "Did something happen on the case, Dean?"

"Yeah, hurt my wrist. Go bug Cas." Dean snapped.

"I got Cas' point of view. I'm asking for yours." Sam's voice has an edge of a bite to it, and Dean turned his head to glare at his younger brother.

"Let me guess. You want to know if I professed my undying love for Cas, or some bullshit like that, don't you?" Dean scoffed. "I'm never getting drunk with you again. I'm never playing truth or dare with you again, and for fuck's sake, I'm never letting Eileen make my mixed drinks again."

Sam laughed loudly. "So, you didn't tell Cas how you really feel? I set you up with the perfect opportunity, and you blew it."

"I fucking knew it. You did do it on purpose. You knew the whole time." Dean flipped off Sam, restraining himself from kicking his brother.

"Yep. Figured you could get your head out of your ass." Sam shook his head. "Apparently, you couldn't do it."

Dean pushed himself off of the sofa and left the Deancave, storming off to the kitchen to grab a beer. He paused briefly, finding Cas sitting at the table with Jack, and talking over a folder.

"Dean!" Jack smiled at Dean and waved. "Cas said you two had a successful hunt, so now we're planning a small one on our own."

"Sounds like a plan, kiddo. What's got your attention?" Dean grabbed the drink from the fridge and walked over to the table, pointedly not looking at Cas.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a restless spirit." Jack pointed at a spot in the folder.

"Items have gone missing, people have been injured, but there's no viable explanation," Cas added.

Dean nodded, not looking at Cas. "So, find what they're tied to, or salt and burn. Sounds like good practice for you. When are you two heading out?"

"Now that Sam and Eileen are back, we were going to head out now. It's a state over, so we can drive overnight and be there in the morning to do our research." Jack smiled at Dean. "I've got all my stuff packed and ready to go."

Dean clapped Jack on the back and risked a brief look at Cas. Cas was watching Jack with pride and not even focusing on him. Dean wasn't sure what else he was really expecting. "Did you pack some snacks, kiddo?"

"You bet! I got my candy bars, just don't tell Sam." Jack grinned and stood up before looking at Cas. "I'll meet you in the garage, Cas!" Jack bounded out of the kitchen, smiling.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, Dean."

Dean turned to look at Cas. "Do what you need, Cas. Just make sure you come home, okay?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas stood up and crossed to exit the kitchen, resting his hand briefly on Dean's shoulder, before following behind Jack.

Dean let his shoulders fall, the brief touch of Cas' hand reminding him how far away he was from ever having Cas as his own. He looked at the beer in his hand before turning and putting it back in the fridge. The way that Dean saw it, he had one of two options. He could mope and pine forever, or he could move on, finding company elsewhere.

The latter felt more attainable.

Dean returned to his room and got changed, putting on his nicest Henley and cleanest pair of jeans before grabbing his keys. Moving on was calling, and it would be at Jackson's downtown.

…

The quick drive into town only made Dean more nervous. He parked in front of the bar and slid out of the Impala, looking around. He let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the neon lights illuminating the bar windows. 

"Hey there, Dean." Jackson nodded at Dean as he sat down at the bar. "What brings you in on a Thursday?"

Dean let his head slam against the bar. Of course, it was a Thursday. "Just got back in town from a job. It was a pain in the ass."

"Clearly." Jackson chuckled as he poured a shot of Jack for Dean. "That one's on the house."

"Thanks, Jackson." Dean lifted the shot glass and tipped it in thanks before throwing it back. "Just set me up with two Margies?"

Jackson nodded and walked away to grab the bottles. Dean's eyes drifted up to the ball game on the TV, allowing his brain to wander for a bit. He didn't even notice when Jackson dropped the bottles off, cracking the first one for him until he put the bottle to his lips.

"Hey there, handsome." Dean looked to his right and admired the woman who sat next to him. She had long brown hair and soft blue eyes. "Care if I join you?"

"Open seat means open to chatting." Dean smiled at the woman. "Don't think I've seen you around before." He offered his hand. "Dean."

"Cassandra." She took his hand and shook it. "In town visiting family."

"And they let you come here?"

"I resent that remark, Campbell!" Jackson called from the other end of the bar.

Cassandra laughed softly. "Jackson is my family. He's married to my sister." She rested her chin on her hand. "What brings you here?"

"Looking to forget for a little while." Dean turned on his thousand watt smile for Cassandra. "There's usually good company to be found here." Dean's eyes flicked to Jackson, who was crossing back over. His heart sank, because that good company was usually Cas. "What are you drinking, Cassandra?"

"Please, call me Cassie or Cass. I don't need to stand on formalities, Dean." She winked.

"Dean, where's Jimmy?" Jackson interrupted as his sister-in-law started to move in closer to Dean.

"Out of town."

"Ah, was wondering why my second best customer wasn't here with my best customer." Jackson looked at Cassandra, the pair exchanging a conversation through only looks. "It's not like you to come in without him."

"Like I was telling you. Just needed to forget about life for a while." Dean finished off his first bottle and pulled out his wallet, digging out a twenty and dropping it on the counter. "Apparently, I can't forget it here, at least not tonight." He turned to Cassandra. "Hope to see you around."

Dean headed towards the door and heard Jackson talking to Cassandra about him. He was reasonably sure he heard the words "Jimmy" and "Husband" in the same sentence and restrained himself from slamming the door behind him.

...

The drive back to the bunker was too quiet. Even blasting Zeppelin as he drove didn't fill the strange silence that hung around him. He had tried flirting with Cassandra at the bar, and even if Jackson hadn't of interfered, nothing would have come from the interaction.

She wasn't Cas. Sure, she had the hair, the eyes, hell, she even had the damn name. But she was not Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

Dean pulled Baby back into the garage, parking her and finishing the song that was playing before heading back into the Bunker proper. He stopped in the kitchen, intending to grab the second beer he never had at Jackson's. But another brunette decided it was in their best interest to stop him.

"Hi, Dean."

"Hey, 'Leen." Dean grabbed his beer, cracked it, and set it on the counter before turning to face her. He signed as he spoke, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What, and miss getting on your nerves?" Eileen smirked as she took a sip of her own beer, and pointed at the seat across from her. "How was your trip into town?"

Dean shrugged, grabbing his beer before joining her. "Stopped at the bar. Had a whiskey and a beer. Tried to flirt with a woman. Got cockblocked by Jackson." He sipped his beer. "Sounds like a normal time in town."

"Were you actually successful at flirting with the woman?" Eileen asked.

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "I guess I wasn't feeling it."

"What happened on the hunt, Dean?" Eileen asked softly, resting her hand on his arm. "Both you and Cas came back different."

"Cas came back different?" Dean scoffed and shook his head. "He's still Cas."

Eileen shook her own head in response. "No, Dean. Cas is more..." She paused as she thought of the word. "He's brighter. But you appear darker."

"Yeah, well, when I'm darker, I guess everyone looks brighter." Dean finished signing and took a pull of his beer.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Eileen tilted her head, offering a soft smile. "Or do I need to suggest what I think happened?"

"What all has Sam told you?" Dean ran his hand down his face, letting out a sigh.

"Sam doesn't have to tell me anything. It's plain to see how much you and Cas love each other." Eileen leaned forward. "I want to know what happened on the hunt."

Dean shook his head. "It hurts, 'Leen. Cas doesn't love me. Not like I love him." He paled at the confession. "Shit, Sammy got that drunk. How the hell did you get it sober?"

"I'm just that good." Eileen winked. "So, why don't you think Cas loves you?"

"I experienced first hand how he acts when he loves someone. He held my hand, he hugged me..." Dean paused and blushed. "He kissed me." Dean's hands balled into fists as he fought down his emotions. "The moment we got back into the car, he shut off. It was like nothing ever happened."

"Did he shut off, or did you?" Eileen held up a finger. "Did you openly say anything or even imply that you wanted to continue, or did you just go back to how you dance around him on the daily?"

Dean finished his beer and stood up. "Honestly? I'm still stunned any of it happened." He frowned as he took his beer to the trash. Dean turned to face Eileen again. "I'm heading to bed. You should too." He shot off a salute and exited the kitchen.

...

That night, Dean tossed and turned. A distinct sobbing in the bunker caught his attention, and he followed the noise to its source in the Library. Cas was lying on the ground, his wings burned into the floor beneath him. Eileen was sobbing into Sam's chest, and Jack was kneeling next to him.

"What happened?" Dean yelled at the three other people in the room as he rushed to Cas' side, falling onto his knees. "Cas?" Dean gently patted Cas' cheek, shaking him and trying to wake him up. "Cas, buddy, please, wake up." Dean fell forward, wrapping his arms around the fallen angel. "CAS!" His sobbing joined Eileen's, as he kept repeating, "I never got the chance."

...

Dean shot up in bed, feeling around and pinching himself. He was awake, and he was heartbroken.

After digging around under his bed, Dean found and pulled out his emergency handle of Jack Daniels. He grabbed his laptop and leaned back against his headboard. Dean pulled up Netflix, settling on the Great British Bake Off for something to watch as he got himself blitzed on whiskey.

After three - or was it four - episodes, the whiskey was finally running over Dean's brain, and the room started spinning. Dean thought that it was for the best that he put the laptop away. The competitor who had won the last two signature challenges looked an awful lot like Cas, at least to his fuzzy brain.

Dean closed the laptop and set it on his nightstand, knocking his cellphone down. As he picked it up, the picture of him and Cas lit up as his background. Dean smiled and ran his finger along, accidentally opening up his text messages. A message from Sam was waiting, asking how he was. Dean scoffed, typing the first thing that came to mind and sending it, before tossing his phone on top of the laptop and falling asleep.

...

The next morning, Dean woke up, his head thumping from the over-imbibing of alcohol. Even worse, The first thing he woke up to was the thought of Cas. Unlike his nightmare that woke him up first, this dream was soft, it was intimate. It left Dean wanting for more.

Dean reached for his phone, picking it up and cursing when he realized it was dead. He plugged it in and pushed himself out of bed, making his way to the kitchen.

A blur of long brunette hair dashed up to Dean, pulling him into a tight squeeze. "I am so proud of you." Eileen pulled back and smiled, looking up at Dean. "What changed?"

Dean tilted his head and signed. "What are you talking about?"

"Cas texted me this morning. He told me what you said to him." Eileen looked as though she were about to burst. "He can't wait to get home."

"Not to rain on anyone's parade here, 'Leen, but I didn't text Cas last night. I texted Sam."

"No, you didn't." Sam walked past and shook his head in the negative.

Dean shook his head. "But I sent Sam a message. I said that 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone.'"

"Clearly not." Eileen shook her head. "I know I can't hear, but I'm sure his phone didn't go off." She pointed towards Dean's room. "Go grab your phone?"

"Uh, it died, it won't have much of a charge." Dean contested, afraid to go grab his phone. When Eileen didn't drop her hand, his shoulders fell, and he slunk back to his room. He grabbed his phone and powered it on.

Eileen had followed behind and sat on his bed. "So, what message did you send?"

"I don't know." Dean turned to face Eileen so she could read his lips as he went through his phone. "Waiting for it to finish booting up." His phone started, and his alert for his text messages went off. Dean pressed the icon, pulling up the inbox. A text from Cas was waiting for him. "'Leen, I can't look."

"You should see who you sent that message to, at least."

Dean looked through his inbox. There was no sent message to Sam, none to any of his other recent contacts. He took a deep breath, trying to ease his shaking as he clicked on his text to Cas. "What did I do?" His jaw dropped as the message loaded. "No... no, no, no."

"What?" Eileen grabbed the phone out of Dean's hand, and smiled brightly as she read the message in full. "Dean, this is a good thing!"

"What's a good thing?" Dean shook his head. "I've ruined everything." Dean took his phone back and read off the screen. "I sent him, 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you.' I fucked up!"

Eileen shook her head vehemently. "No, you typed him the truth. And he responded in kind. I know what it says, Dean."

"It's not real." Dean looked back and forth between Eileen and his phone. "He's just being polite. Or he means it as friends."

"'And I, you, Dean?'" Eileen shot an incredulous look at Dean. "How many times do you have to be told he loves you for you to believe it? And that's from him, nonetheless."

"Like I said, he's being polite." Dean reached under his bed and pulled out his duffel.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." Dean signed, not trusting his voice. He grabbed his laptop off his nightstand and tossed it into his duffel. When Eileen grabbed his arm, he stopped and shook his head.

"Dean. He's coming home tonight. You can't admit your feelings then leave." Eileen chided.

Dean tossed a few more items into his bag. "Tell him I was drunk."

"You're still in PJs." Eileen pointed at his clothes.

Dean looked down at himself. "I'm decent enough." He grabbed his keys and stormed out of his room. Eileen didn't follow, Dean figured she was probably running to get Sam. He entered the garage, grumbling that he didn't get dressed, and threw his duffle in the back of the Impala. He slid in the driver's side and started Baby up, listening to the rumble of her engine and hoping it would calm his nerves.

As he pulled out of the garage, Dean saw Sam and Eileen finally catch up to him, just to be left behind. The look on his brother's face was probably his best bitchface to date, and Eileen looked heartbroken.

At least they matched his inner feelings.

...

Dean had picked a direction and drove. His brain apparently set to auto-drive, as several hours later, he found himself pulling up to Jody's cabin. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jody's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Dean! Normally, you're supposed to call before you pull up to the front of my house."

"Yeah, sorry, Jodes. I kinda just drove." Dean let out a sigh. "Am I crashing anything important if I ask to stay a night or two?"

"Get your ass in here, Winchester. I'll go set up the guest room." The phone disconnected, and Dean chuckled for the first time since the day before. He parked Baby next to Jody's truck and hopped out, and grabbed his duffel. He looked down at himself and slightly cursed the fact that he didn't take the time to put on actual pants.

The door opened, and Jody welcomed him with open arms. "Casual Friday at the Bunker?"

"Jodes, you have no idea." Dean let himself be pulled into a hug, then pulled into the house. He took a whiff, and frowned. "Are you sure I'm not crashing something? Smells like you're cooking for an occasion."

"Donna's coming over for the weekend." Jody smiled shyly. "Alex and Patience took a girl's trip, and Claire's on a hunt. So we have the house to ourselves."

"With all the hard work you two do, you guys deserve more time to destress. Time with your best friend sounds like a dream." Dean followed Jody to the guest room. "Wait, won't Donna need the room? I can take the couch."

A blush formed across Jody's cheeks. "Yeah, about that." A car horn sounded from outside. "That's probably Donna. You take the room, get... decent, then join us downstairs."

"Yeah, sure thing." Dean watched as Jody left the room and tossed his bag on the bed. He pulled out his phone, finding several missed text messages and a missed call. He set the phone on the bed and pulled out clothes to change and meet up with his favorite two sheriffs.

"Dean!" Donna waved as Dean rejoined the sheriffs, "Been a hot minute. Missed you." She walked over and hugged Dean, bringing another smile to his face. "What brings you out to Jody's neck of the woods, in PJs, nonetheless?"

Dean shook his head. "Really, Jodes, ratting me out like that?"

"What can I say? It's not every day I have a Winchester roll up in PJs, asking to crash." Jody shrugged. "Hell, it's not every day one of you guys comes to see me."

"Sorry, Jody." Dean hung his head. "We've been busy."

"Oh, we know sunshine," Donna moved to sit next to Jody. "You've missed a couple of things, and Jodio here says it's good I showed up when I did."

Dean looked back and forth between the two women. "What's going on? Did something happen? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Dean. In fact, I think we're better than ever." Jody took Donna's hand. "We're together."

"Uh, yeah. You're sitting here in the house. Together." Donna giggled at Dean's response, and two plus two clicked in Dean's brain. "Wait. You two are an item. You're dating."

"Yes. Which is why Donna didn't need the room." Jody confirmed.

Dean rested his face in his hands. "So I am intruding. I'll grab my stuff and keep on going to Rufus' cabin."

"You absolutely will not, Dean Winchester." Donna put on her authority voice and Dean froze. "You came here, you're frazzled, and you were looking for someone to help you. You've got us."

Jody pointed at the chair. "Sit and spill willingly, or know that we're going to drag it out of you eventually."

Dean sat and told them everything. He told them about the case, he told them about the drunk text, and when Jody asked, he told the pair that he's loved Cas for as long as he can remember. Dean knew it didn't help his case, drunkenly confessing his love and running, but at least Donna and Jody weren't judging him loudly.

"I have a question, Dean." Donna had leaned forward at some point during his story, her elbows resting on her knees. "Cas admitted to loving you in return. Why did you run?"

"You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend." Dean shook his head. "Hell, I'm not even supposed to have friends."

"So, are you saying Donna and I aren't supposed to love each other? What about Sam and Eileen?" Jody glared at Dean, raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

"I'm not supposed to. It's been beaten in my head that I was never meant for that life." Dean shook his head. "Of course, you two can fall in love. It makes sense for you two."

Both Jody and Donna raised their eyebrows in concern, but only Donna spoke next. "Dean, why can't you fall in love with someone? You're human. You clearly enjoyed the feeling with Cas on the case. Hell, anyone can see that you love him when you talk about him, the way you light up." Donna turned to look at Jody when she felt her hand get squeezed. "You're allowed to love Cas. Especially if Cas loves you in return.

"It's not that simple." Dean shook his head. "It's never that simple."

"Dean, where's your phone?" Jody asked, point-blank.

"Back in the guest room." Before he could comprehend what was going on, Jody bolted out of the living room, and Donna was sitting on his lap. "What are you two doing?!"

"What's it look like? Jody's grabbing your phone." Donna smirked at Dean flailing beneath her. "You're more than welcome to join us for dinner tonight. Especially cause I'm sure Jodio cooked for too many, but tomorrow, you're going home and getting your man."

"Got it." Jody walked back into the living room, swiping around on Dean's phone. "Oof, Sam's not happy with you."

Dean poked Donna in the sides, getting a giggle out of her, but not budging her. "How the hell did you get in there? It's protected!"

"Choose an easier pin than 6776, Dean." Jody smirked. "Eileen wants to make sure you're okay. I'm responding to her." She went quiet for a moment as she typed in a response and sent it. "And Cas wants to know where you're at, he'll come to you." Jody looked at Donna before looking at Dean. "Does Cas still respond to prayers, Dean?"

"Don't you dare." Dean froze. "Please, I'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll go back to the bunker. Please, just let me be here on my own. Please."

Jody continued typing. "Just messaging Eileen to not tell Cas where you are, but letting her know you are safe." She paused. "And that you're heading out in the morning to go back to the bunker."

"Are you two done torturing me?" Dean frowned, resting his forehead on Donna's shoulder. "I just don't want to think about this anymore."

Donna stood up and offered her hand to Dean, pulling him to his feet when he took it. "Then, we'll drop it unless you bring it up again." She hugged him. "But, we want you to know that you're not in the wrong for loving Cas."

Dean frowned but acknowledged Donna's comment. "I hear you, D-Train. You too, Jodes."

"Good. 'Cause dinner's almost finished, and I'm not getting yelled at for burning it." Jody made her way to the kitchen, leaving Dean with Donna.

"She's not going to burn it. She never does." Donna hooked her arm around Dean's and led him to the kitchen. "You can help me set the table, and I'll let you pick the beers."

The trio sat down and enjoyed their meal, sharing stories of recent hunts, of how Donna and Jody came to be a couple, how the girls were doing. Dean even let slip that he thought Sam might propose to Eileen soon. Jody and Donna went above and beyond, taking care of Dean, although it was supposed to be their weekend alone.

In the morning, Dean woke up, the smell of bacon and pancakes permeating through the house. He forgot for a half a second that he wasn't in the bunker, before opening his eyes and taking in the sight of Jody's guest room. Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand before sitting up in bed. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his missed calls and text messages. Cas had sent him another one, and Dean's hands trembled as he opened it.

"I am looking forward to you coming home. I miss you, and I love you, Dean."

Dean's heart fluttered. Cas had reaffirmed his feelings for Dean. He hopped out of bed, remembering to change into jeans and a teeshirt and throwing on a flannel, before throwing everything back into his duffel. Dean ran down the stairs with his bag, only to be stopped by Jody before running out the door.

"Eat first, then go home and get your angel."

After scarfing down his food, and leftovers packed up for the trip, Dean gave Jody and Donna hugs before rushing out to Baby. He had an almost six-hour drive that he intended to make in five.

When Dean pulled into the garage, he felt his whole body start to shake. He had taken the five-hour drive to figure out what to say to Cas, to figure out how to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't any closer to finding closure. He placed Baby into park, leaving his duffel in the back and grabbing the food to take to the kitchen.

As he padded through the halls, Dean hoped that he could make it to the kitchen then Cas' room without being stopped. He was partially lucky. Eileen was in the kitchen, reading and looked up when Dean entered. She gave him a look, and in response, he held up a finger, asking her to wait a second.

Dean put the leftovers in the fridge and turned back to Eileen and signed without speaking. "Where's Cas?"

"You going to break his heart?" She questioned, also remaining silent.

"I don't ever want to do that."

Eileen nodded. "He should be in his room. He was worried when he didn't get a response from you. We didn't tell him anything."

"Thank you." Dean replied and started heading towards Cas' room. He stopped in front of Bedroom 15, only slightly hesitating before knocking on Cas' door.

A click and the twist of the doorknob, and Cas opened the door. The angel's face broke into a smile when he realized that it was Dean who had knocked and was waiting for him on the other side. "You're back."

Dean closed the distance between himself and Cas, his hands gently cupping Cas' face as Dean claimed his lips in a heated kiss. Cas returned the kiss, and Dean felt himself melt against the angel, every dream of his coming true for real.

"I take it you missed me too?" Cas asked as he pulled away.

"Cas, you have no idea." Dean rested his forehead against Cas' as he softly traced his thumbs over Cas' cheeks.

"Do you feel like you're dreaming, Dean?" Cas rested his hands on Dean's waist.

"I hope not." Dean stole another kiss as he walked Cas back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

...

The next morning, Dean woke up in an unfamiliar space again. This time, there was an unusual warmth pressed up against his back. Dean slowly opened his eyes and inhaled through his nose. The smell of Ozone enveloped him, and Dean happily remembered that he had fallen asleep in his angel's arms, in his angel's room.

Dean snuggled back against Cas, savoring the warmth and comfort that came with Cas. Dean felt at peace, he felt content, and most of all, Dean felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
